Casualties
by LalaLightwood
Summary: Death is everywhere, especially in Panem.
1. Even Primroses Wilt

This is just one chapter of my, lets say 'project'. I'm going to write a drabble about a characters death in each chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

I do not claim to own The Hunger Games trilogy or anything within it, all of it belongs to the amazing Suzanne Collins who brought the tribute family together. I do however own this fanfiction, so keep your paws off, okay?

**Summary:** Your never too young to die...

* * *

The silver parachutes landed beside those poor children. Who care's if they are Capitol children? They look freezing cold, they need help. The healer inside me stirred, aching to go and help. The children looked as if someone had thrown them a lifeline, which I suppose they had.

Of course, no one had suspected what was going to happen next. One minute the rebel medics, (including me!) were waiting at the sideline, waiting for the surrender when BAM! All the silver parachutes explode at the same time. We didn't hesitate to go and help them. Mother says healers are born, not made. I'm a healer. I wouldn't be put on the front line otherwise, right?

As I ran toward the injured children I felt my blouse untuck at the back, giving me what Katniss would have called a 'duck tail'. Sigh, that's always happening to me. Yet, I couldn't bother about that now. I crouched down next to a girl, a few years younger than me, she's covered in blood. She's whimpering. Oh, she must be so scared. I pity these poor Capitol children, how unprepared they are for this harsh hell we're in at this time. Smoothing back her her, I try to soothe her,

"Sssh, its okay, I'm here to help, your going to be ok."

I begin to treat her limbs, what is left of them anyway, when I hear a yell.

"Prim!" I'd know that voice anywhere. It's my older sister, Katniss, I turn round to try and reassure her. Can't she see I'm trying to help? I call out her name, "Katniss!"

Then the parachutes explode again. Even more powerful than the first. I can't see, feel or hear...

~.~.~

I'm in the air, flying, soaring above water. I'm with others, I just don't recognize them yet. My wings are a pale pink. This is bliss. I laugh, marvelling at how my laugh comes out like bubbles.

'Is this heaven?' I hope so. I could get used to this. I soar down to the water, wanting to skim my fingers...

But, what is Katniss doing here? She's in the water, it doesn't look as clear and safe now, its full of dark creatures, mutts of a kind. They are dragging her down! Why is she letting them?

"No Katniss! No! You can't go!" I know if she goes down, then my beautiful sister, the Girl on Fire, The Mockingjay, will be gone forever. Water beats Fire everytime. Still pulling and tugging at Katniss, I know my attempts are useless. I just don't have the strength.

"Prim, let go," Katniss's voice is harsh, it actually hurts. All these years Katniss took care of me, sheltered me from the world and she won't even accept just one last helping hand. For the second time today, I pass out and darkness engulfs me.

**- I don't own this song, I'm just using it for the content of this fanfiction. -**

_"Here it's safe, here it's warm,_  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm,"_

The voice floats to me. It's familiar even though I don't know why it should be... the song reminds me of being safe, cared for by a complete loving family...

_"Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true,_  
_Here is the place where I love you."_

It's him. My father. He's here! "Dad?" I call into the darkness, "I'm here Prim, just follow the light..." A beautiful white light ignites the end of the tunnel. Forgetting all my troubles and woes, I follow that light. I literally soar through the light. The place where I am well, its hard not to even believe that the daisies aren't protecting me from the world.  
"Daddy!"  
A familiar grey eyed, black haired man is standing there, along with the Baker, Peeta's father and his family. Overwhelmed with emotion, I fall straight into his arms.  
"Well done Prim." Daddy has tears in his eyes. I kiss his cheek when I feel something nudging at my knee, "LADY!" Daddy only laughs as I run to the goat and start to hug her.  
"Buttercup isn't here." I can't help but feel a twinge of sadness. Buttercup was my baby, he'll miss me.  
"He has to protect Katniss now love, don't worry about him."

_Katniss, I love you big sister._

And, with that, we all walk in glorious happiness, towards a bright silver light, waiting till we meet our family again.

* * *

**THE END.**

* * *

I know I don't really sound like a 13 year old girl, which Prim would have been during Mockingjay, but if I wrote how 13 year olds do talk, well, lets just say Prim would of been a bratty little bugger. :)

Please review and give your honest opinion, I seriously need to improve how I write.

Lalalightwood OUT.

(Oh, and if I'm honest, I think my two other chapters about Cato and Finnick are better. ;D


	2. When The Tide Goes Out

Oh, I'm adapting 'Even Primroses Wilt' into a like a 'death drabble' for each characters death or something. It'll mean I'll always have something to write!

Anyway... I wrote this in like, half an hour. I got bored whilst watching Celebrity Juice, (random, huh?) and just started daydreaming... and well, this is it. Don't be too harsh, but I want-_ need_ those reviews.

* * *

**Summary: We all know Finnick, our fun loving, outrageous tribute from District 4. Yeah, he gets 'eaten alive', but what was he thinking during the moment of his death?**

* * *

Finnick places his foot on the first step of the ladder, still trying to outrun the mutts. It's dark, cold, _and_ there's an overwhelming scent of roses in the air, mixed with something unfamiliar ... _blood._ Shouts and scream sound in the distance but Finnick can't focus on them now, he has to eliminate the direct threat he's faced with. The mutts snap at Finnick's heels, he's okay, he's still a few paces ahead and-

"Arghh!" A scream rips itself from deep within Finnick. It's the mutts. They've finally gotten hold of Finnick.

Finnick doesn't even try and fight them off, almost gracefully he falls into and giant horde of the muttations, as if he's welcoming them. He knows he will not get out alive, or even dead. He's certain the mutts will just tear him apart limb from limb...

Instead of focusing on his grim fate, he catches the Mockingjay's gaze. _Katniss_. He remembers Annie...

_Annie. I'm sorry. Sorry for leaving you alone in the world. I hope you'll know that your the One who'll help me pass into the next world. Your the one who helped me recover after all... I just need something to cling onto; something to allow me to not panic, to keep my dignity in place... Ha. Remember when I first took you swimming? Or when we married, or- ... I'll never get to meet my unborn child. It's okay. He or She will know I died during the revolution- trying to give my unborn child and everyone else a safe future._

_I love you Annie._

_Fair well..._

* * *

From above, Katniss watched Finnick get torn to streads.

"Nightlock, nightlock, nightlock..."

She threw the device down into the darkness beneath.

_Goodbye Finnick..._

* * *

_**9 months later...**_

"He's beautiful, Annie."

"I know. And he looks just like Finnick..."

A tear rolls down Annie Odair's cheek, gently splashing on Finnick Jr' peachy cheek.

_Finnick would of been so proud..._

* * *

Sorry for the abrupt writing, tell me if you think I escalate too quickly. Oh, and by the way, if no-one figures it out, the italics is Finnick's own thoughts, and the normal text is like, 3rd person... ect.

Anyway, **REVIEW.**

Baii.

-LalaLightwood.


	3. Mutating Cato

_**Mutating Cato.**_

**Summary****: Cato's last moments.**

**I'll just do a mini rating of a ****_T_**** here because of some mild language...**

* * *

_"Go ahead and kill me, it doesn't matter but if you kill me he goes down too."_

I increase the pressure on Loverboy's neck, slowly strangling him the life out of him. He won't be able to break my hold, he's still to weak, even with District 12 nursing him. I will win this. For Clove, for my family, for the glory. My plan will work; keep lock of Loverboy until he dies... District 12 can't risk shooting me without him going down with me, oh, and she wants to save him, sentimental fool. She won't risk losing Loverboy. Talk about Loverboy, he's trying to claw at my hand with his stubby finger nails. Still struggling, huh? Just accept your death and-

"ARGH!" District 12, she shot an arrow into my hand, I uncontrollably l go of Loverboy, trying pull out the arrow. It's agony. For a moment, just one moment, I forget where I am. This can't be happening. I'm supposed to be the Victor- me. I stumble backwards and fall off the back of the Cornucopia. Fuck. I hit the ground with a thud, the air escapes my lungs in a painful exhalation of air. I get up and tke out a knife. The mutts will be on me any second now...

**Thud**. The pack of dogs-_things,_ lunge at me. A swarm of different coloured mutts invade my vision- red, blonde, black. Almost like tributes at the start of the games... I dodge teeth and claws, I'm being attacked from all directions. Ha, not a match for me. Occasionally I jab out at a mutt with the knife, it's slick with blood,_ it's going to end up slipping out of my hand_. I'm not getting anywhere, I'm not going to take out all of the mutts myself. I'm going to have to get back onto the Cornucopia, it's my only chance of survival. Even if it means facing District 12 with her arrows. Let's hope Loverboy isn't feeling particularly vengeful...

Minutes or hours passed. I'm still fighting the mutts, I'm exhausted. District 12 and Loverboy are still on top of the Cornucopia, probably making out or something,watching me struggle... I strike back out at the mutt but it's teeth sink into my arm. I cry out in pain. They begin to drag me into the mouth of the golden Cornucopia, leaving a trail of my blood behind. _Huh_, I didn't realize I was bleeding that bad.

Even the protective gear I'm wearing is rendering itself useless. The mutts work themselves through the armor then tear at my unprotected skin and flesh, almost savoring the taste. _Torture_. This is complete _fucking_ hell.

The mutts are everywhere, working away at my body. I don't like to show weakness, but, I think a tear rolls down my face. The mutts don't care, there here for the Capitol, to make my death seem as entertaining as possible. This is the climax they were all waiting for. _Fuck them._

This is my time to die.

I don't even realize the mutts being called back, all I can feel is the hot, searing pain piercing pain pulsing through my body. It, and I say it because my body probably resembles a slab of bloody meat by now. _Perfect dog food. I_ think to myself. I can't voice my opinions out loud. It hurts so much...  
"Please... just kill me, please." I choke these words out. Begging for mercy, who would of thought?  
I feel the impact of the arrow but it doesn't hurt. I almost welcome the pain, welcome the numbness of death the arrow offers me.

_'Cause_ "_that's all I'm good for, right?"_

* * *

So, what y'all think? Good? If anybody's noticed, I'm trying to change my writing style to see which one was the hardest to write. To be honest, I found this the hardest. I think its because there's so many Fanfiction's about Cato that its hard to try and make it unique and such.

Oh, and sorry for the language. It just flew right out of my mouth.. :)

Who do you want me to write about next? _**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**_

Oh, and I'd 'preeshiate it it y'all also comment on which fiction you like best, - Prim, Finnick or Cato?

And thanks for the the reviews, I'd like to reply to them, but many of you go 'anom', :(

**-LalaLightwood.**


	4. Nightlock, nightlock, nightlock

Hello again! Here's my drabble on Foxface's death (greedy little git...). I never liked Foxface, to me, it seems like she never got in a real hard day's work in the Hunger Games. I could be wrong, but hey, that's my opinion. :P

**Summary:**Everything's not always as it seem...

* * *

_**Nightlock, nightlock, nightlock.**_

_****_I knew District 12 were the ones to watch! Look, so comfortable about their own power they even went scavenging for their own food, _alone_. The girl from District 12, Katniss or something like that, walked off into the forest with her bow and arrows. No doubt she was a good shot. But the boy... Peeta, he was just stood there, grabbing berries off this bush.

My mouth watered, I hadn't had anything to eat for days, you could clearly see the bones sticking out of my ribcage... Well, I hadn't eaten since the Career's supplies had been blown up anyway. I bet Katniss had something to do with that...

**_Rustle._**I snapped my head around, afraid that I'd been caught. I froze. _They can't see me... they can't see me._ Phew. It's the only the boy, and he's headed a totally different way I am.

I waited.

When Peeta's footsteps had faded away, _jeez, he was loud, _I thought, I slowly stood up out of my crouch. Wincing, I stretched each leg and hopped down from the tree. On the ground, I spotted a mound of cheese, berries and apples. _Oh yum!_

Quickly, I raced down to the food, I grabbed a few apples and stuffed them in my back pack, same with the berries. Since I was so hungry I used my fingers to pick a lump of cheese and ate it straight away, _aww, bliss._

**Rustle.** Ahh, crap! There back! I should of took more notice of the shouts I heard. Racing back to the tree, I crouched back down. No one would have any idea that I was there! Gorging time. After reaching into my back pack, I shoved the berries in my mouth. Oh, the taste! I munched quickly and quietly, the juice just dripping down my chin.

Laughing to myself, I got ready to watch the confrontation in front of me, no doubt it'd be fun...

B-but, my stomach, Its... burning?

Doubling over, I clutched my stomach as I went tumbling over the edge.

_Aww, crap. I'm dying._ Nightlock.

There goes my chances.

~.~.~

In the distance, a cannon blows.

* * *

Foxface is one of the hardest to write for, _I_ think. Or the easiest if you look at her from a different angle. In the book, she's only described as sly, or words along that line, so you wonder how a sly person would think.

However, she might be easy to write as you can easily adapt her to suit you.

Huh.

So, whadda' think? Enjoy my sadistic idea?

Review! Otherwise I'll just have to force feed you some Nightlock! (Trust me, my supplies are dwindling!)

Lalalightwood OUT.


	5. There is no District 12

So, I was thinking of anything else to right when I throught, _hey, the bombing of District 12 would be a good FanFic... _So yeah. Here it is.

**Summary:** The bombing of District 12. (Not really focused on an individual, just how what I think might of happened, general emotions, ect.)

* * *

Shouting.

Screaming.

Cries for help.

The whistle as the bomb's fight to defy gravity, trying to reach their destination. To complete their goal.

Their goal?

To demolish District 12.

A group of miners begin to direct large groups of people towards a fence, the very fence that they've been forbidden to cross through out all their lives.

However, no one cares now. They just want to escape the bombing.

There is no place to hide, no place to take shelter. The bombs are raining down on_ everything-_ everyone.

A mother and her husband desperately search for their daughter, they need to find her. Surely, the Capitol risk killing the Mayor of District 12 within his very own home?

_Wrong._

Animals are being let loose everywhere. They run into the meadow too. Not a soul begins to care, not one... Well, except one.

"Lady! Buttercup!" A young girl is screaming, desperately trying to find her two beloved pets.

"Prim, let it go..."

She does.

The bomb's fall thicker now, the whistling increases. Are they trying to deafen the inhabitents of District 12 as well as kill them?

A few have escaped, they can still hear the cries of infants clawing at their ears, the guilt begins to eat the survivors alive.

All they can do it watch now.

~.~.~

The flames climb higher and higher. The buildings of District 12 are no more.

...

Well, save the Victors Village. The Capitol wouldn't want to destroy what is theirs.

* * *

Heh, sucky, I know. Don't try and kill my attempt at creating tension.

R&R?

Lalalightwood OUT.


	6. Woven Through (Flame beats Fabric)

If I'm honest, Cinna isn't one of my favorite characters during the Hunger Games. I just don't believe anyone should be perceived as such pure and good 'cause no-one is... Anyway, onward!

~.~.~

**Summary**: Has Cinna woven his own death into the clothing he so loves to create? (May contain spoilers for Mockingjay).

**Rating:** K+.

* * *

**Woven Through**

****_"I always channel my emotions into my work. That way, I don't hurt anyone but myself."_

"I'm still betting on you."

Cinna smiled reassuringly at Katniss, oh, she had no idea. He wouldn't even need to bet on Katniss, that was for certain. She wasn't to be harmed during her time in the arena.

Katniss climbed into the tube which would take her into the arena, Cinna wasn't as clueless about the arena as he often made out.

Now Katniss was inside the tube, _5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._

Why wasn't the tube taking Katniss into the arena? Was something wrong?

**SLAM.**

The doors to the training room slammed open, two Peacekeepers wearing metal studded gloves barged into the room. The Peacekeepers lunged onto Cinna, slamming their fists into Cinna's body, one, two, three times.

Out the corner of his eye, Cinna saw the look in Katniss eyes, _no, this can not be happening._

The blood gushed from Cinna's wounds, the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth.

As he heard Katniss's pounding on the tube, Cinna was dragged ruthlessly out of the room.

~.~.~

"One last time. Where Is Katniss Everdeen?"

Cinna smiled through his tears, no way was he going to break.

He'd been beaten, tortured and bruised, yet not one word had escaped through his lips.

A sigh escaped the interrogator's lips. He thought this was going to be easy. Because... what was Cinna to him? Just some lame, unimportant man, who liked to make pretty frocks.

"The Mockingjay... Well, wouldn't you like to know, huh?"

With one final sigh of frustration, The Interrogator spoke into his mouth piece.

"He refuses to tell us anything, what should we do next?"

Cinna waited patiently, surely, his fate was being sorted out.

The mouth piece crackled.

"Kill him."

Cinna didn't even struggle as he was forced into a small, compact side room. _Jeez, it feels like a stove in here. _Sweat began to bead up along his hairline, mingling with his blood.

"Burn!"

Flames consumed everything as far as the eye would see, the heat was _unbearable_.

However, Cinna didn't scream, although his slightly ironic death seemed to annoy him.

_Flame beats fabric every time._

* * *

I think this is my least favorite death scene to write, I just couldn't get into it, so... yeah. It's pretty crappy.

Ahh well. I'll update it when the fancy takes me.

Remember: POST IN A REVIEW WHO YOU WANT NEXT!

-LalaLightwood OUT.


	7. Whistling Through The Winds

... I know the name of this Fic is absolutely RUBBISH. I suck at coming up with names... and summaries. Hopefully, you'll be able to tell that this is RUE'S death... er- onwards?

* * *

**Summary: **You're never too young to die... Ask Rue.

**Rated:** K+ (minor violence)

* * *

**Whistling Through The Winds.**

_"KATNISS!_ KATNISS! KATNISS!"

"RUE!"

Rue screamed inwardly. She wasn't calling Katniss to come and save her. She needed to get as far away as possible. Marvel was lurking within the trees... waiting, waiting.

_No, Katniss, you have to run!_

Rue knew she couldn't scream for Katniss, Marvel and the rest of the Careers could be lying in wait... to strike...

"KATNISS!"

Rue reached one, small hand through the mesh of the net, trying to give her a warning gesture, anything, to her ally! But Katniss was not noticing.

Rue could see Katniss fully now. Her head was covered in mud, her whole body covered with mud and dirt, as if she had been crawling across the ground. Without knowing it, Rue had begun to straighten up... knowing she was about to be freed. Maybe Marvel had taken off, too scared to face Katniss. After all, she could get a better strike on Marvel with her bow and arrows...

"AHHHHHHHH!"

A high pitched scream escaped Rue's throat. She felt something plunge into her lower back, twisting through her insides and poking out through her stomach.

Black tunnels began opening inside her eyes. _This is it... I am dying._

Dimly, Rue saw Katniss fire one of her arrows at Marvel, her strike hit home and Marvel began twitching to the ground, clutching his throat.

However, Rue wasn't thinking of Katniss, her wound, or the arena. She was thinking about her Mother.

_"Rue, darling, what are you doing?"_

_Rue, scrambling to her feet, stood up straight._

_"I was feeding a few left over crumbs to Bailey... he isn't feeling well at all, Mother."_

_Rue's mother smiled, a rare gesture._

_"Ahh, Rue. You're so kind and generous... think about yourself every once and a while, eh?"_

_Rue smiled back at her Mother._

_"I'll try Mother, I just can't help it sometimes..."_

_"Rue-y?" A small voice croaked. Bailey, Rue's little brother. "Will you come sing for me?"_

"Katniss... sing." Rue's last request. Watching Katniss gulp and clear her throat, Rue throught that it was really ironic that Katniss was singing such a peaceful song...

"You... have to... win." On her last exhale of breath, Rue listened to Katniss as she promised Rue she would.

Rue hoped the Mockingjay's wouldn't miss her that much, and that they'd remember to sing her song.

* * *

Not too bad, I hope?

NO ONE'S REVIEWING! I'm struggling to come up with new ideas... help? :)

-LaLaLightwood OUT.


	8. MARVEL-lous

**Summary:** Katniss's first kill. What exactly was Marvel thinking at the time he killed Rue?

* * *

_If I don't do this, they're going to kill me._

Marvel took a hasty breathe in, out.

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. _

Marvel repeated it to himself like a mantra. He _had_ to do this.

Shakily, Marvel rose to his feet, set up the snare that would capture the little girl, Rue, he thought her name was, then returned to his hiding place.

_You can do this, Marve. Get back to Mom, Dad ... Tess._

Marvel heard some rustling in the trees above him, it was time.

Marvel didn't even have enough time to react before he heard the little girl pad over to the set up she and district 12 had set up, she knelt down and began to reach forward into the leaves... to set it alight.

_C'mon, c'mon..._

_SNAP._

Rue triggered something unknown to her which caused a home-made net to settle over her, Cato's own invention.

Marvel watched as Rue began to thrash around, try to unravel herself out of the net. All she did was make the net tangle round her even tighter.

"KATNISS! KATNISS! KATNISS!"

Oh crap, District 12. Marvel reached over to grab a spear into his left hand. He raked his fingernails through the dirt to try and calm himself. The guilt he felt! Marvel was finally a piece in the Games.

"RUE!"

_Nearly here... Right about... NOW._

Marvel rose to his feet, his left palm wrapped around the hilt of his spear. Quickly, he jogged over to Rue's thrashing body. He stood just a few foot away. Marvel took aim and threw the spear into Rue's lower back.

Just as quickly something sharp pierced Marvel in his neck. He hand's flew up to the point that was embedded there. Whilst doing so he fell to his knees, blood pouring out of his neck.

_Oh God, I did it, I actually killed someone... I'm going to die a killer._

Finally, Marvel pulled the arrow that had pierced Marvel out of his neck, however, the wound was too great.

_I'm sorry_, _I'm so _soo_ sorry._

It was too late for anybody to hear him.

* * *

So... whadda you think? Think this could be a realistic Marvel P.O.V?

REVIEWS!

-LaLaLightwood OUT.


	9. Crackers and Mockingjays

**Summary**: Bonnie and Twill were never going to be able to fight against the wilderness...

* * *

**Hopeless Mockingjays**

"Twill, please, let's rest."

Bonnie turned round to watch the younger girl, her huge brown eyes pleading. She was struggling to hop around on one ankle, even with her walking stick (which was just a stick).

"Bonnie, we have to be nearly there now! We've been walking for what, 5 days? It's close! I can feel it!"

Bonnie whimpered "It's not here, Twill! Lets- lets... try and talk things through."

"Oh fine." Twill sat down on the ground next to Bonnie's feet, a few seconds later the older followed suit.

"Twill... I'm cold." Twill glanced down at Bonnie and, for the first time, noticed her frost bitten fingers, the chapped lips and shaking shoulders. Twill threw a reassuring arm around Twill's shoulders.

A sigh escaped Bonnie's lips. "We're going to die here, right Twill?"

"No," Twill snapped. She was as stubborn as an ox when she wanted to be. "We're going to get to District 13, Bonnie. We'll be accepted. They'll give us dry clothes, food, water... anything to make sure we're comfortable. You're going to get an education whilst I'll assist the Government, I'll-" _never be fully happy again. I'll never be able to forget the screams of people during the burning of the factory. Never be able to deny that District 13 should of helped earlier. Never be able to stop blaming myself._

"Okay, Twill. Whatever you say. I'm just going to have a little rest here, okay? Wake me up if you need me..." As she said that, Bonnie fell into a peaceful slumber which Twill knew she wouldn't disturb. With Bonnie out of it, Twill began to cry as she held her gun to her chest, cradling it.

She didn't know what to do! For a week now, Twill and Bonnie had been searching for District 13. All they found were piles of rubble and patches of weeds to fight through. Twill, secretly, felt that District 13 didn't exist at all. It was just a pile of mumbo-jumbo made up the the citizens of her district.

She didn't have the heart to tell Bonnie.

For hours, Twill sat there, watching Bonnie as she slept. What would she tell her? "_Oh, I'm sorry Bonnie, District 13 doesn't exist. Oh well, back home it is then!" _She could imagine the look in Bonnie's eyes, the sadness, the disappointing glare; the hope literally draining itself from her eyes.

No, she wouldn't do it.

Slowly, Twill reached out her arm to wake Bonnie... They'd keep moving, searching for District 13 for as long as it'd take. She shook the girl gently, but firm enough to wake her from her sleep.

She didn't stir.

"Bonnie... wake up! _Bonnie_!" It was no use, the young girl had died in her sleep.

Without her noticing, flocks of mockingjays gathered around Twill, they began to echo her pleads and screams.

"Bonnie..."

"Wake up!"

_"Bonnie_!"

It was too much for Twill. Leaping to her feet, she gathered the gun up in her hands and began to shoot at the mockingjays, one by one they fell. She kept shooting until she was surrounded by dead bodies.

Not taking her eyes of Bonnie, Twill raised the gun to her temple. She took a deep breath in, then a exhaled.

**BANG.**

The gun shot echoed off tree's, caused small animals and bugs to scatter away. However, nobody knew... or cared for that matter, that two lives had just been ended.

* * *

I'm disgusted with myself, I enjoyed writing this the most... Ah well.

Review? Tell me some characters whose death you want next?

-LaLaLightwood.


	10. Even The Birds Stop To Listen

**Summary:** Eric Everdeen and Jason Hawthorne: workers, best friends and family men. But what about overall survivors?

**Background**: I've decided to name Erid and Jay as none of their names are actually mentioned in the books. Oh, and I thought their friendship could always  
'foreshadow' Gale's and Katniss's friendship, (they both end in pieces... no pun intended.). Oh, and the names are just purely random. Since neither of their names are ever said in the trilogy...

**_NOTE:/ _I really want to get this Beta-d, could anyone PM me explain how to get that done and the criteria of what I'll need? Thanks. **

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I don't own anything out of The Hunger Games, ect...

* * *

_"One of the outer districts, this is nonetheless a crucial one. These brave and hardy workers descend deep into the earth each day to mine the coal that keeps our nation running."__  
_

* * *

**Even The Birds Stop To Listen.**

Eric winced as a muscle strain somewhere in his back as he lifted a pickaxe over his shoulder and brought it crushing onto the solid wall of the cave. After a few more blows, some lumps of coal finally feel from the wall. _Success._ Stretching, he slung the pick axes onto the floor and waited for his work partner, and life long best friend, Jason Hawthorne to finish up. After a few minutes, Jason also dropped his pickaxe and turned to Eric.

"Fucking hell Eric, this'll be the death of me, I swear it!"

Plastering a fake smile over his face, Eric laughed along with with Jay. If he was honest, Jay's comment struck a bit too close to home. Just a few days ago, there had been a huge mining accident a few mines away from here, there had be no casualties, _thank God_, but it had reminded everyone of the fatalities that had happened. Lucky for them, his wife had been around. Smiling contentedly to himself, he began to help Jason haul the coal into the wheel barrows, ready to be clean, packaged and sent to the Capitol. The only coal the they could keep was the scraps they trekked into their houses after a hard 12 hour shift each day.

Jason's thoughts were not on mining accidents however, although he wasn't actually fond of the Capitol. In fact, Jason hated them. The hate literally coursing through his veins. No, he was thinking about yesterday. Yesterday was his eldest son's 14th birthday! Jason had took Gale out to the woods and taught him all sorts of snares, traps and clever little tips on how to hunt down small animals. Gale had loved every minute of it! Jason actually smiled to himself, he loved his children with a vengeance and he couldn't wait for the day he could take the others out. Excluding Posey, of course. She hated hurting animals. Inwardly, Jason shrugged and gripped the handles of the wheel barrow. _Nearly time to go home._ He smiled at Eric.

"The Hob?" He asked hopefully. He and Eric had got their hands on some squirrels that they'd had shot before work had began. He was hoping to trade it for something nice for his family. You never know, maybe Ripper had some thing lying around, aside from the alcohol she could barely shift...

"I thought you'd never ask!" Eric laughed. Him and Jason had just finished work. A huge ringing bell sounded and both men began to run to the exit, glad to see the sunlight after such a grueling shift. Although giddy with excitement, both men glanced over to a new batch of miners. 18 year old's who had just finished their laggy education, about to spend the rest of their lives in the dark. Literally.

However, both men had the thought of a decent trade on their minds. They couldn't spend precious minutes complaining over everybody else's downfalls. They had hunting to do.

* * *

"Jason, I've just got to pop in to see the wife a second."

Jay and Eric were stood at the edge of the meadow, just about to sneak into the borders of the forest. There they would be free, safe and completely at ease. However, Eric had to pop in and see Rozia, she'd be sick with worry if he didn't return, probably think there had be another mining accident...

"Sure sure Eric,

"Just hurry back, okay? I hear the Peacekeepers have been keeping an eye on the fence here, you never know what might happen..." Jason winked, recalling when they had ran into the Head Peacekeeper._ Head_. Lucky for them, they'd had a few, er, '_wild-boars_' to spare. The Head Peacekeeper had run off with so much as a slap on the wrists.

Laughing, as he, too, recalled that eventful day, Eric shoved Jason into the fence. It was still without any electricity. So Jason was perfectly safe. What Eric was not expecting was for Jason's body to jerk, as if a bolt of electricity had shot through his body, and he fell to the floor. Not moving.

"Jay..?" Eric crawled over to his best friend's stationary body. His eyelids were unmoving. His chest, not even moving... As if Jason wasn't breathing...

"Jason?" Eric was kneeling over his best friend now. He's knees sinking into the grass. He moved over as if to check Jay's pulse...

Jason, unceremoniously, leaped up towards Eric. They both landed with a muted thud on the ground. Snorting with laughter, he straddled Eric's waist.

"Every fucking time Eric! Your so- SO FUCKING GULLIBLE!" Jason stood up, he was literally roaring now, slapping his knee, the tears streaming out of his eyes.

"Prat." Eric rolled his eyes. It was true. Every_ fucking_ time Jay got him, the practical joker of the duo. He slapped his best friend around the head, lightly mind, and left him, laughing to himself and began the short walk back to his house. Absolutely certain that there would be no 'unconscious bodies' there...

_Well, that depends if Katniss didn't try and drown Buttercup again. That cat was a pint sized fucking demon. He was a good mouser though, _he'd give the little devil that...

* * *

When Eric reached his house, he took his boots off and began to scrape them. Rozia was very firm about trekking coal into her 'domain', as she so proudly called it. He still felt guilty, considering the fact she could of been riding the high life, not having to struggle with life in the Seam. She could be well fed, running her little apothecary business like before. His children-_ child_, wouldn't have to take the tessarae and have to risk her life...

"Daddy!" Interrupting his thoughts, two girls, one blonde and the other with straight black hair, came racing up to him. The blonde, Prim, wrapped her arms round his knee's whilst the ravenette, Katniss, merely grabbed her Father's hand, smiling. Something she rarely did outside the house.

"How are my two favorite girls, eh?" Eric reached down to kiss both girls on the top of their heads as he made his way to the kitchen, where his wife would be awaiting him.

Prim began to ramble almost instantly, talking about how her Teacher had named her 'Star of the Week', how some boy had hugged her and she planned to marry him, and how Katniss had taught her how to throw a ball _accurately. _Anything that popped into her pretty little head, really.

Katniss, on the other hand, just smiled and began humming to herself. No doubt trying to tune out her younger sister's ramblings. Not that she didn't love her, it's just that she'd probably heard it all before.

"Only two favorites, hmm? What am I, chopped meat?" Eric's heart stopped for a second, just a small, itty bitty second, as his gaze slid over his beautiful wife. Her blue gaze, her silky hair, her unquestionable beauty. He loved this woman with his whole heart.

He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was sweet, deep and full of pure love. It was ruined, however, by Prim and Katniss making an over exaggerated 'barfing' noise and running out of the room. Rolling her eyes, Rozia turned to her husband and frowned.

"Your in trouble."

The sudden change in subject made Eric's eyebrows knit together in confusion. Trouble, what ever had he done now? Had the Peacekeepers been round?

"_Katniss,_ Eric! She was singing 'The Hanging Man' walking home from school. That song is too morbid for an 11 year old to be singing, the looks we were getting!"

A verse of the slow, sad song came into his mind. The last verse, that is.

_"Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me._

_Strange things did happen here,No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

It _was _a little morbid for a little girl be singing those lyrics, even in today's society where children were killed for the hell of it.

"I'll talk to her later, I have to go hunting with Jason. I promise Love."

Sighing, Rozia pecked her husband on the cheek and as Eric was leaving she called:

"I hope Jason plays dead on you again!"

* * *

"And He just did it- like THAT, Eric. I swear, we gotta' right little hunter on our hands here!"

Jason was elated, his son, had been round to check the snares instead of them, meaning they'd had the whole afternoon to trade. Gale was stood by his Father's shoulder. His smile was meek and shy. Clearly he thought his Father was going a little 'over the top' but hey, it was fun going out to check the snares.

Eric chuckled at the boy. It was a shame Katniss wasn't here. Him and Eric could often spend hours comparing their children's skills. Katniss was nifty at a bow and arrow, Gale was an expert using snares and traps. _Like Father, like son/daughter,_ he thought, amused despite himself (one does not usually find themselves amused at their own thoughts, ya dig?).

They'd done well today with their trades. Eric had even managed to snag some coffee for Rozia, and some orange juice for the kids! Plus some essentials like bread, shoe laces and what not.

"Gale, you know what yer' Father did to me after work, eh? Pretended to be bloody dead, he did! I'm just hoping you have more of your Mother in you than that prat!" Smiling, Eric jabbed his thumb over his shoulder to point at Jason. Both Father and son looked alike. The eyes, hair- Hell, they even walked and talked the same way!

Gale laughed at this discovery about his Father. His Father was fun at times, and he just loved the fact that he was always fooling Eric around. He also wanted to talk to his eldest- Katniss. She was pretty badass herself, and he's just love the chance to speak to her. On the unlikely chance that this would happen, Gale liked to busy himself with Madge, his girlfriend as of now. A small, dazed smile struck his lips, whether it was for Katniss or Madge he wasn't really sure...

"Ahh, young love." Both men smiled at each over, not oblivious to what was going on in Gale's head, they'd all been there once. Leading a love-struck Gale back towards home, Jason clutched his hunting bag in his hands and called over to Eric:

"See you at work tomorrow!"

* * *

Eric decided to go hunting alone, without Jason to watch his back. He wanted to make sure he could get something nice for his and Rozia's anniversary.

Eric made his way toward the fence. He recalled the practical joke Jason played on him. That_ prat_, one of these days...

Shaking his head, Eric ducked under the fence and began to run, full speed, towards the safety of the trees. One hidden, Eric began to relax for the first time in days. His muscles loosened, his thoughts began to wander. He felt safe in the forest. At one with himself.

He strolled over to a hollow tree where he'd hidden a few bow and arrows, a few knives and 'pop-up' snares which Jason had given him. Basically, they were ready-made snares which trapped anything that had stood up on the pressure point. He took a bow with a few arrows and a knife. He left the snares, he wasn't going to be hunting for long.

Jogging back into the clearing, Eric took a hunting stance. His footsteps barely sounded, he's eyes straining to hear a rustling of leaves, _anything._..

Hearing a noise to his left, he glanced over. He saw a deer. It was beautiful, so innocent and full of life...

Well, it _was_. The arrow piercing its throat took away any grace the deer may of possessed.

Knowing that he'd never be able to drag a full grown deer back to the Seam, let alone avoid the Peace Keepers, Eric took out his knife and began to hack huge hunks of meat off of the deer's carcass. It took a while seeing as the knife was at the last of his days. He'd probably take it back home and use it as a butter knife.

When the sack over his shoulder was brimming to the full with meat, Eric began the short trek back home and headed over to the butchers, where he got a considerable amount of money. The carcass of the deer would of been worth more, sure, but the risk was too high.

He decided to head home and surprise his family with the money.

o.O.o

"Again, Eric? Really? You could of been seen! You know the penalty for hunting-"

"Dear, the risk is worth it! And anyway, what Peace Keeper would possibly deny the lure of fresh meat? They're pining for it more than us!"

"I don't fucking care Eric! The risk it too high! Do you really want to risk leaving your family? Prim, Katniss ... Me? Is a pocketful of money worth more than your family's well fare?"

"What- What do our children have to do with this?"

A single tear rolled down Rozia's cheek, her eyes bright.

"I just don't want to risk losing you... that's all."

"Rozia look at me._ Look at me! _I'd never, ever leave you. That's a promise."

"You swear?"

"I swear."

* * *

_Another day in the mines,_ Eric thought as he, once again, brought the pick axe over his shoulder. _Life_**,** he mused, _was basic. Your born, you live, and then you die. _Although his thoughts were usually not so negative, he'd just found out his only remaining parent, had died just a few hours before. Of course, Rozia didn't actually know that Eric _had _any of his family left. It's just that Eric's father didn't care for him at all, and he sure as hell wouldn't care about his wife or children. The bell rang for lunch break. Dropping all his equipment he headed over to where Jason was stood, looking as if he was _lecturing _a group of his fellow workers. Interested, Eric headed over to his friend.

**_"- the Capitol! They watch our children as they slaughter themselves. Treat them like pieces of meat! And what about Us? How many of Us have they watched die in the mines, starve, just simply waste away? WHAT DO THEY CARE? We give them their bread and entertainment but what do We get in return? ABSOLUTELY FUCK ALL, THAT'S WHAT! The time has called for a revolution, a change in the ways we live! We've changed since the Dark Days, we've adapted. We can burn through the poverty a revolution would cause. Why should we suffer and gain nothing, WE SHOULD FIGHT! Let the revolution begin here!_**

Sighing, Eric pulled a cap over his eyes and walked away. _This again. _Rolling his eyes up to the ceiling, he took a swig of water and sat down to what was surely going to be another one of his 'oh-so-important-revolution' speeches. He watched the miners, they listened to Jason, trusted him. Jason was rebellious and didn't care what people thought of him. He was a pure rebel, through and through._ If only he was around during the dark days. _The bell rang again, signalling the break was over and that work was to begin. Startled, Jason began to go back to work, he was so caught up in what he said it took him a while to return back to reality.

The miners sighed. They had been caught up in the dream too- forever hoping. It was an endless cycle, the speech, the frenzy... then the bell rang and everybody was brought back to the cruel reality of life.

However, unlike last time, Eric noted, the bell continued to ring. Alongside that, a red light began to flash, high, ringing bleeps began to sound. Everybody tensed. Something's gone wrong, something's happening...

Eric felt Jayson brush by his side just as the walls of the mine began to crash down. The bleeps still ringing out. Eric felt his lungs gasping for air, but there was none. The air ducts must have gave out!

Jayson fell still as rocks and coal began to tumble down onto his thrashing body.

Eric tried to call out for his friend, to see if he was alright... but he could not. Before any rocks or coal could rain down on him and crush him to death there was a huge **boom.**

All Eric could remember seeing was bright sparks of life flash before his very eyes.

* * *

**_Eric Everdeen._**

**_The Bird's Will Not Stop Listening._**

**_R.I.P_**

_O.o.O_

**_Jayson Hawthorne._**

**_Your Fire Still Burns On._**

**_R.I.P_**

* * *

Rozia dapped at the teats rolling down her cheeks. The pain in her chest seemed to be tearing her apart from the inside.

_-"I'd never, ever leave you. That's a promise."-_

"You broke your promise..."

Rozia began the long painful journey into depression...

* * *

Katniss wanted to break down. She wanted to scream, scream terrible things at the Capitol. Her father was dead. All for working down those God Damn mines!

Katniss began to reject those around her. She didn't want to get that close to anyone ever again.

* * *

Prim didn't understand. She only saw good in everyone around her.

She never really fully understood...

* * *

Gale stood proud and strong. He would make sure his Father wasn't forgotten. In a few years... he'd show the Capitol who _he_ was.

"_Gale Hawthorne, please come with me into the Justice Building to retrieve...-"_

* * *

"President Snow, sir. The threats have been eliminated."

"Good."

President Snow's puffy lips curled up into a smile, as he read the District 12 casualties. _Threats eliminated._ He thought as he picked up a napkin and used it to wipe a drop of blood from the corner of his mouth.

The scent of roses where over powering. _Now, I hear District 2's Victor has become a nuisance..._

* * *

~.~.~

Heh- sorry for the none descriptive death scene. I guess I'm not as sadistic as I thought I was.

Anyway, free oreo's to those who review! :D

-Lalalightwood OUT.

**P.S**: Can any of you guys check out my other Hunger Game fanfiction? It's called Panem et mortem and it's not doing too good... I could really use some advice for it...


End file.
